


The Governor's Wish

by TheUnknownJohnSmith



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownJohnSmith/pseuds/TheUnknownJohnSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Evil people are those who knew they're evil, but refused to do anything about it.”<br/>― Jawe Querimit</p><p>It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways.<br/>―Buddha</p><p>“There must have been a moment, at the beginning, were we could have said -- no. But somehow we missed it. ”<br/>― Tom Stoppard</p><p>The Governor took the prison, so what did he do with the inmates?</p><p>This is my darkest fic yet, make sure you're ready for this because it will be very bloody and very violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Governor's Wish

Waking up this morning was one of the most pleasant things the Governor had done in a good long time. He had gone to bed at a reasonable time of eight o'clock at night and had awoken at eight in the morning. Smiling as he stood up and grabbed his clothing, consisting of a black turtleneck, cargo pants, boots, and army vest.

Dressed he walked into the bathroom and grabbed his half full tube of toothpaste. Carefully he placed the entrance of the tube onto the toothbrush and squeezed a perfect pea sized drop onto the bristles. Opening his mouth he began to scrub all over his slightly yellowed teeth, couldn't have tooth decay and expect to live with it.

Once he was done brushing his teeth he turned to the shower and stood in it. Turning it on, having one of the few houses left in Woodbury that had running water. Even though the water was lukewarm at best it was almost like a baptism every day. He felt cleansed of the sins he had to commit in order to survive in this fucked up world.

After he had scrubbed and made sure he was clean, the Governor turned the shower off and grabbed one of the brown towels hanging right next to his shower. Drying his tanned body off so a single drop of water was not left on him he grabbed his clothing and slipped them on.

The Governor walked back into his room and sighed contently. Time for a new day of games and fun to begin. Walking towards the door that would lead him outside, he stopped long enough to grab his gun belt and put it on. Feeling safe now in case he walked outside and Woodbury was infested with walkers. But that would never happen under his watch, even the biters were scared of him.

Stepping out into the sunlit streets of Woodbury helped to prove that this was to be a very good day indeed. The birds were singing, the people were happy reading, drawing, teaching, learning, and just being able to live without fear for a change. Something he had prided himself on giving to them.

Walking along the streets to his special building that nobody was allowed to go into, except him, he saw little Timmy Robbins running along. The six year old's shoe was untied and he would trip in a moment or two. Speeding his pace up a little the Governor stuck his hands out, saving the boy from a fall when he tripped on the shoelace and putting him on a nearby bench.

"Hello there Timmy, that could have been bad. Lets get those shoes tied up and you get on your way." The Governor said with a smile as he took the two ends of the shoelaces and began to tie them in a knot.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Governor!" Timmy said with a giggle as he watched the man tie his shoelaces.

After a minute or two the Governor had Timmy's shoe tied. He picked the small boy up again and tussled his hair. "Run along now little one. Your mama's probably lookin for you." he told him. Timmy nodded and ran off towards his mother who was exiting an old yarn shop. He waved to her before walking off back to his special building.

As he walked his lips began to whistle the lullaby he sang to his daughter when she was little, this caused him to have more of a spring in his step as he rounded the corner to find the door lock untampered with.

Smiling he pulled the key from his vest pocket and used it to unlock the door. It opened with a small click and the Governor went inside and locked the door behind him. Nobody in his pleasant little town needed to see his private business.

He continued to whistle his tune as he walked into the first room. On the table was Rick Grimes, or what was left of him. The Governor had taken both hands and feet, his eyes, nose, lower jaw, dick, and all of his teeth. The only thing he had left to him was his ears. The Governor had been sure that he would hear everything he wanted him to hear.

Smiling at the husk of this former man, The Governor walked over to him and patted him on the stomach. His amputated stumps wriggled around as he made some sort of guttural sound.

"Hope you slept well sheriff, if I can call you that. Cause I slept like a young'n. I have bad news for you, or maybe it is good news because this is the moment you may have been waiting for. You 're being let go. The company no longer has any further use of you and we need to replace you with somebody better." The Governor told him with a smirk, hearing Rick gargle something that sounded like thank god. "I'm just yanking your chain there sheriff'" The Governor said with a laugh. "You're much too valuable to you and your pal in the corner." he finished as he looked over to a zombiefied Glenn chained up in the corner.

The Governor's smirk turned to a sneer as he looked at the bones around Glenn, all belonging in some shape or form to Rick.

"I swear we're all animals deep down. Look at your buddy here, few days ago you would have trusted him with your life. Now look at him, he's eating you. Your friends weren't very good people in the end were they?" The Governor asked as he picked up a bone saw and placed it on Ricks upper thigh. "I mean your right hand man Daryl just went off and became a very valuable soldier for me. I'm thinking of promoting him to my own right hand man soon if he keeps the pace up."

The Governor began to push the bone saw forward, making a cut in his leg that began to bleed profusely. Rick began to scream, something The Governor thought he didn't have left in him anymore. After a minute or two he cut through the last of the sinew and bone. Picking the piece of meat up he threw it to Glenn, who finished it off in five minutes.

"Let's see how loyal your friends truly are." The Governor told him as he grabbed the husk that was left of Rick's body and threw it right in front of Glenn who began to devour it quickly. "I guess he liked his food more." he said to him as he pulled out his pistol and shot Glenn in the head after enough of Rick had been eaten.

Looking at the bloody scene the Governor cleared his throat and spit on the two of them. He exited the room and locked it before sliding the key underneath the crack in the door so no one could ever open it. With his business in room one taken care of it was time to make his way to room two.

Taking three steps to the right and stopping hd opened the door to the second room. Inside was Maggie, Glenn's little bitch. At first she had been resilient, now she was broken. She hung from the two ropes holding arms off to the side while her legs were spread apart for, the two ropes around her ankles. In her mouth was a ball gag so she couldn't bite her tongue off and bleed to death. She was naked, revealing her medium sized breasts and shaven pussy, the latter he had made sure to take care of.

Hey there, I'm back and ready for round six." The Governor told her as he unzipped his cargo pants and pulled them down to reveal his erect member.

"Remember what I said to you a few days ago? I asked you how long you think it would take for me to ruin your life? Shatter your sense of security and really fuck you up? I thought a half an hour could probably do it, but I planned on doing this every day as often as I can, until you figure out some way to kill yourself."

The Governor walked up to her and groped her. She didn't make a sound, it wasn't as exciting as it had been when she shrieked and cussed at him when he was first raping her raw. Picking a knife up off of the small table next to her he quickly swiped the blade across her cheek. Blood poured from the wound, causing her to wail loudly as the Governor became harder. Plunging his cock deep into her cunt as his hips rocketed him and out of her like a meth addict on speed.

The rape took place for a solid hour, ten minutes into it she began to cry. It turned him on more and gave him a second wind. Once he had climaxed deep inside her he pulled out and pulled his pants back up and buttoned them.

"There's something missing here," he pondered as he picked the knife up again. "I think I know how to fix it."

Slashing out with the knife he sliced the other side of her face so the cuts matched. He liked the symmetry. Reaching out he grabbed a nipple and tugged on it.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess." he told her menacingly as he turned the lights off to the room and closed the door behind him. Locking it up so if she could get out of her bounds she couldn't get out of the room and shoot the red flag off.

Next on his daily visit was Michonne, the stupid bitch had taken his eye but he had taken a lot more. Her sword hung in its scabbard from a hook on the door. He pulled it out and took a few swipes with it, the blade would need sharpening soon. But not today.

The Governor stepped inside Michonne's room. She hung from two shackles attached to the ceiling. The first day he had brought her back from the prison had been wonderful, he had chopped her feet off and raped her with hot pokers. Since then the tortures had gotten worse for her, to the point where he had scared himself. She had an eyepatch over her right eye, exactly like he had to do when she took his eye out with her sword. Well the blade was in the other hand now, so to speak.

In the corner of the room stood Carl. He had given the little one a chance to be his son but he had refused, now the bastard could starve in here for all he cared. The only source of food was Michonne's body parts he hacked off or the occasional rat that scurried through here. The boy was moments away from death, his arms were sticks and his rib cage could have been played like a xylophone. The governor walked over and crouched in front of the boy, spitting in his face.

"You know you little mother fucker, I used to like you best of all. Used to, but there is a little baby angel that I need to look after and make sure she gets brought up the right way. See you later little cunt, oh by the way I killed your daddy earlier." The Governor told him while taking the sheriffs hat and placing it on his own head. Ruffling the boys hair with his hand before making sure the chains that were shackled to his wrists and waist were still intact.

"I'll be back tomorrow darlin, until then look after the kid for me. Don't want him getting into trouble now do we?" he chuckled as he walked over and kissed her on the lips. His tongue shooting through her teeth less gums, thanks to an afternoon with pliers, and swirling around her mouth.

Pulling away he locked the door behind him, listening to her scream Carl's name as he died. Sweet music to his eardrums. He whistled a lullaby as he went into the last room, the room he liked most of all. This was his favorite person that he had brought back from the prison. Opening the door he heard the sounds of a baby crying.

"How's my little Judy this morning?" The Governor cooed to the baby as he picked her up out of the crib. He was moving her into his place today. She giggled as stopped crying when he held her close.

"Daddy will never let the bad people hurt you now, I love you so much." he told her as he set her back down in the crib.

He went over to a small table and began to mix formula in a bottle. After a moment or two he was finished and he held Judith in one arm as he fed her the bottle. Beginning to hum the lullaby he knew she liked.

Bye, baby Bunting,  
Daddy’s gone a-hunting,  
Gone to get a rabbit skin  
To wrap the baby Bunting in.


End file.
